


Picture Perfect

by maybege



Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [3]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Blow Jobs, Cockwarming, Come play, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom!Paz, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Taking Pictures During Sex, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: When bad weather puts a pause on your road trip, Paz asks you to do something a little bit more adventurous. (takes place in the Trip of A Lifetime Universe)
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Series: The Trip Of A Lifetime [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041497
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: explicit sexual content, taking pictures during sex, consensual somnophilia, oral sex (m receiving), dom!Paz, dirty talk, slight degradation (reader being called a slut and good girl), cream pie, cum play
> 
> @huliabitch blessed me with a very filthy rt!Paz ask and had the patient of a saint for how long I worked on this lol Please heed the warnings with this one and – as always – let me know what you think!

The little apartment you had spontaneously rented turned out to be a safe haven.

You were not sure where exactly you were on the route to Din and the little one but as the radio announced some heavy weather, Paz was quick to take the nearest exit and you were already googling available over night spots for the foreseeable future.

The studio apartment you had found was absolutely gorgeous on the pictures and as soon as Paz got the key from the owner, you were wiggling in your car seat, telling him to “go, go, go, it is only a 5-minute drive!”

Paz was amused by your antics for the whole drive and up until the moment you opened the door. Then, he was just as enamoured as you.

“It’s lovely,” he commented, peeking into the bathroom that had a spacious shower.

It was small but cosy and – most important of all, in your opinion, it had a giant bed. Like, _giant_.

“Three of you would fit in here,” you said to him as you stretched out your limbs, attempting to feel the edge of the bed and failing, “This is a dream come true.”

Paz hummed, his head tilted to the side as he looked at you. Your shirt had ridden up with you stretched like that and you went to cover yourself up again, your ears burning at how intensely he was staring at you.

“I want to take pictures of you,” he blurted out and you sat up.

“We’ve been in the car for 9 hours, Paz,” you reminded him, “I’m not really in the state to have pictures of me taken.”

“No,” he said, his jaw working as he seemed to mull over his words, “I didn’t mean like that … I meant, taking pictures of you … in the bedroom.”

Oh.

_Oh._

“I – It’s something that I kinda – kinda want to try out,” he elaborated, rubbing the back of his neck, “But, um, you obviously don’t have to – I mean I don’t even know why I said it like that, I am sorry, love, I wasn’t thinking, there are so many better moments to talk about this and –“

“Okay.”

“ – talk about the wishes we have, wait _what_?”

He looked at you, his eyes big and his hands frozen in the air, “Did – did you say yes?”

“Yes,” you nodded, your heart starting in your chest from nervousness and excitement. Seeing yourself through his eyes, him wanting to … to capture you like that. No one had ever suggested anything like it to you and to be honest you weren’t sure if you would have had agreed to anyone but Paz.

The large man took a deep breath, sitting down on the edge of the bed. “I – Okay, then let’s talk about limits,” he suggested, “Do you have any concerns about this? Anything you want to say?”

“No posting them on the internet,” you said immediately, your breath hitching in your throat. You trusted Paz and you did not see him as the type of man to use your vulnerability like that. But a lot of people had thought that about their partners.

“Never,” he vowed. You smiled. He did not seem offended at all, rather aware of the risk you were willing to take and receptive to your worries. After a moment of silence, he added, “There should be a safe word.”

The instance both of you blurted out _Montana_ made you chuckle and your heart felt full of love for the man in front of you.

“I, I think I would be very nervous if – if we didn’t do it spontaneously,” you tried to explain, crawling over to where he was sitting. Automatically, his arm came up to pull him into his side, his fingers splaying over your lower back.

“That sounds like you already have an idea,” he mumbled, looking up at you and pressing a kiss to your jaw, “Care to enlighten me?”

Now it was your turn to take a deep breath, “How about we start when – once you wake up?”

His brows furrowed, “But you always sleep longer than me, love,” he reminded you, sounding as if he was more worried than anything.

Your heart started to beat even faster and you swallowed. You averted your eyes, too nervous to truly face him. “Exactly,” you muttered, fidgeting on your spot beside him.

“So, I’d start when you’re still asleep?” he asked, “Is that what you are asking?”

“Yeah …” you trailed off, ears burning, “Is – do you find that weird?”

“It’s not weird if you want it,” Paz soothed you, a gentle smile on his lips, “Besides, there’s nothing I like more than waking you up by making you come.”

“Okay,” you breathed out, smiling excitedly, “So – so we will try it out?”

“We will,” he grinned, kissing you softly, “Now how does dinner sound?”

*

Sleep was beautiful. The mattress was comfortable and Paz’ heavy arm around your waist always made you feel grounded. The blankets were soft and fluffy and as you blinked against the morning light filtering through the curtains you wished you could stay a little longer than just another night.

But then you wondered why you had woken up in the first place, it was still too early and your body still felt heavy with sleep. Paz’ large form next to you was gone though and for a second, your heart stood still. Where could he be?

Instead, you felt him on top of you, straddling your hips and you furrowed your brows at the added weight. “Paz, what’s goin’ on?”

You could feel his hand by your hips, brushing the fabric of your shirt.

“Love,” he whispered in your ear, his breath hot on your skin, “Do you remember our conversation from yesterday?”

You frowned, wanting to turn away from his voice, “Hm?”

But then, even through your sleepy haze, the words from yesterday came back. What he had asked you to do, what _you_ had asked _him_ to do. You smiled, relaxing back into the pillows as you felt his fingers dip under the hem of your sleep shirt.

“Don’t worry, I’m just pulling your shirt up a bit,” he whispered in your ear, “Wanna see those pretty tits, will you let me?”

You kept your eyes closed, nodding a little. The air was cold as it hit your skin, your chest completely exposed now. You whined as his warm fingers left you but then you heard something that made you pause – a camera shutter.

The fact that he was really doing this, really taking pictures of you, sent such a rush of wetness to your folds that you could not help but clench your thighs, squirming between his legs.

His fingers teased your nipples, circling and tweaking them until they were hard and pebbled and you were a gasping mess beneath him. You arched your back, trying to get him to do more, to tease more, to touch more.

Soon you felt one hand leaving you and instead heard the tell-tale sound effects of his phone camera which left you even more breathless. But you did not want to open your eyes yet, you wanted to move in this space of uncertainty for a little while longer.

“Kriff, you look so pretty, love,” he told you, his mouth closing over one breast and lightly sucking. You moaned. “I could take pictures of your tits all day _but_ ,” he grinned against your sternum, “There is something else I want to get a look at.”

You squirmed as he flung the blanket off you and your body was assaulted by the cold morning air. But then his hot mouth sucked a mark into your sternum, into your belly, wandering down and down and – _oh_.

Your hips bucked against his mouth as his tongue licked a hot stripe up your folds. You felt his breathy laugh against you and his warm fingers appeared on your pussy, gathering your wetness and you squirmed, wanting to have him closer.

But when you felt his thumb and forefinger slowly spreading you apart, you stilled, your breath catching in your throat because suddenly you knew _exactly_ what he was doing. His breath seemed much more intense on you now and you swore any noises in the world had ceased except for the quiet click of the camera followed by another and another.

Another rush of wetness felt like it was just pouring out of you and you clenched around nothing, squirming under his gaze. Paz chuckled lowly, his hand appearing on your folds again, his fingertip drawing the lightest of circles on your clit and you gasped.

Now, your eyes were wide open even though you still felt the haziness of sleep covering you. Paz was kneeling between your legs, smiling down at you like the sun. You could see the hard outline of his cock through his boxer briefs and you pushed your hips towards him, wanting to finally feel him against you, inside you, whatever he had planned.

“I have a choice for you, love,” he grinned, holding up the camera in his hands, “Either it is me eating you out or it is you sucking my cock, camera action included, what do you say?”

You swore you blacked out for a second, incoherent babbles escaping you at the pure sexiness that he exuded. He was so in his element, so sure of himself, it made you clench your thighs even as you knelt on the floor in front of the bed, eagerly looking up at him.

Paz’ steps had a swagger to them that made your mouth water, the outline of his cock qmoving with his steps. One hand held the phone as the other disappeared in his briefs, palming himself before pulling the fabric down just enough for his cock to spring out. You shifted on your knees, your mouth opening of its own volition because you wanted _closer_.

When he came to stand before you, he cocked his eyebrow as if he was challenging you and you smiled. Carefully you put your hands on the back of his thighs, pulling him closer to you as you licked a broad stripe up his cock, swirling your tongue around his tip at the end. Paz groaned, deep and satisfied, and your pussy throbbed.

You opened your mouth, slowly kissing the precum off his skin before closing your lips around him, inching him into your mouth. Looking up at him you saw that he had his head thrown back, his hands relaxed by his sides and you smiled around him.

You closed your eyes, grinding your hips against air as you forced yourself to push him further into you, his tip hitting your throat and you moaned, opening yourself up for him. Another of Paz’ groans rewarded you and you felt his hand appear at the back of your head, helping you push his cock more and more into you.

Tears gathered in your eyes, slowly slipping down your cheeks and you gagged on him, moving your tongue as much as you could with him filling you so completely. But as you opened your eyes, you did not see Paz’ face but the lense of the camera. The pang of arousal that shot through you was almost too much and you felt how your eyes rolled back in your head as you choked on him again.

“Fuckin’ perfect,” he cursed above you, thrusting into your throat, “Could fuck your throat for days, love, and you love it, don’t you? You love sucking my cock.”

You nodded eagerly, sucking him as best as you could while also pushing your head down, forcing him down your throat, your pussy clenching around nothing at the pressure. You mumbled around him, wanting to agree with him, too far gone to really have any shame.

“What was that?” he asked, lips quirking up, “What did you say?”

“I love sucking your cock,” your gurgled around him, eyes and legs wide open, “I love –“

“Aw love,” he cooed, thumb stroking over your tearstained cheek, “I can’t hear you with my cock that deep down your throat, such a good little slut for me, hm?”

Stars, he could talk like that to you every day and you’d always fall on your knees for him.

“Uh-huh,” you gurgled, nodding and choking on him once again. By this point, you were sure your face was a mess of tears and saliva. Another _click_ and you moaned, pressing forward as much as you could.

“Good girl,” he praised you, his voice all low and gravelly.

When he pulled his cock from your mouth, you whined, your lips following him. But then his cock hit your cheek and your ears heated up as you understood that he – he was measuring himself against your face. The clicks of the camera had become a background noise by now and you attempted to give him a few kitten licks, your hands leaving his legs to stroke him.

But Paz _tsked_ at you, stepping away from you and gently pulling you up by your elbows. “Such a pretty mess,” he whispered, his eyes flitting over your face with such love in his eyes it made your chest flush. When his lips fell against yours in a soft kiss, you hummed, welcoming this slower pace.

“Can you lay down for me? Want to fuck you on the bed,” he murmured against you, one hand palming your ass and you could have died of mortification at your excited giggle. But Paz seemed just as eager, following closely as you settled back into the pillows.

Large hands pushed your legs up to your chest and you were very aware of how this position exposed you for any potential pictures.

He bowed over you, his breath fanning over your face, “Can you hold your legs open for me, love?”

You nodded, biting your lip shyly as you wrapped your hands around the insides of your knees, holding them as close to your chest as possible, effectively baring yourself to him. You felt hot and wet and desirable and the way he looked at you was –

 _Click_.

You squeezed your eyes shut, embarrassed by how turned on you were of him taking pictures of you like … like this. His fingers dipped inside you, just to the first knuckle, and you clenched around him.

“Paz, _please_.”

“Soon, love, just let me,” his fingers spread your folds again as his other hand continued to take pictures of you, “just another one, stars you look so pretty. All wet and open like this.”

You did not know how long he teased you like this, his rougher fingertips circling around your clit, dipping into you for a few shallow thrusts only to spread your wetness over your folds. By the time he finally discarded the camera to the side, you were trying to push your hips up and into him as best as you could, whines escaping you constantly.

He felt blunt and thick at your entrance and by the stars, you were so wet you felt like he could just slide right in. His hands found their way to your calves, pressing a soft kiss there and when he first pushed inside you his hands gripped your legs so tight you swore you would have bruises there the next day.

No one had ever filled you this completely, this deeply, and you could do nothing other than just enjoy it. Enjoy _him_. Paz proceeded to fuck you into the mattress, quite literally. His thrusts were deep and hard, pushing you further and further into the soft bedding. The gasps that escaped you were very ungraceful as he hit your end again and again, shocks of pleasure coursing through you.

“So good to me,” he growled, “K-kriffing letting me take pictures of you, so tight around me, so soft …”

Your eyes rolled back in your head, everything in your system screamed pleasure and even then, you were only able to focus on the way he rubbed along your walls, stretching you around him until your body seemed to open up further – just for him.

“Look how cockdumb you already are,” he grunted into your ear, his hand grabbing your jaw to make you look at him, “All you need to be happy is just my fat cock in that little pussy of yours, hm?”

Your gaze was unfocussed, your eyes only able to pick up snapshots of him – how his eyes seemed so intense, how his lips curled in that smile you wanted to kiss, how his brows were furrowed.

You whined, “So deep, Paz, I –“

Stringing words together did not seem to be in your repertoire at that moment and so you just stopped talking altogether, clamping around him and gasping for the breath that seemed to escape you whenever he hit that spot.

And he hit that spot _a lot_.

More shutters sounded from somewhere but you were too far gone to really react and just focussed on trying to keep your legs up and your hands around them. But the more he thrust into you, his grunts and moans like music in your ears, the more your hands went lax and you whimpered as the strength in your fingers seemed to go out.

“Paz, m-my legs …” was all the warning you could bring out before one hand slipped off the bend of your knee.

“I got you,” he breathed out, his phone landing somewhere near your side before his strong hands wrapped around your thighs and pushed them towards your chest, holding you in the position, “Don’t you worry, love, I got you.”

He did. He always did.

You sighed, closing your eyes and leaned back into the pillows. The blankets were soft under your hands and you buried your fingers in them.

“Feels so good, Paz,” you whimpered, “’m gonna – gonna come.”

“Come for me,” he encouraged you, “C’mon. Be a good girl and come on my cock. Wanna feel you squeeze around me when I fill you up.”

You gasped out his name, your body freezing mid-motion before your legs started trembling, your core clamping around him frantically as you came. The fabric was soft underneath you and your grasp tightened as you tried to hold on to something, anything, to somehow stay conscious through this haze of pleasure.

Above you, Paz’ pace sped up, his hips hitting against the back of your thighs as he kept pounding into you. Somewhere you realized you were begging him to come inside you, to fill you up like he always wanted to and the heat in his eyes showed you that whatever you said, he understood.

With a loud groan, he stilled inside you, liquid heat filling you up just as you were slowly coming down from your heat. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder as he caught his breath.

“So pretty, love,” he whispered, turning his face into the crook of your neck, his lips brushing against your skin, “You feel good?”

You nodded against him, closing your eyes and enjoying the warmth he emitted.

“I’m going to pull out now,” he announced. You whined, wrapping your legs tighter around him, “I know, I know, love, you like me to stay with you but I want to see how pretty your pussy looks full of my cum, hm?” his thumb brushed over your clit and you keened, “So I am going to pull out now but I want you to keep your legs spread, understood? Want to see how you’re dripping in it –“

You nodded, involuntarily clenching around him at the thought. He hissed. “Stars, you really like this, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you murmured, a little embarrassed, “I really … I love this more than I thought I would.”

He pulled out. One hand remained on your inner thigh, helping you to stay open and spread while the other fished for his phone. His thumb was rubbing gentle circles on your skin and you could feel your mixed come dripping out of you slowly.

You shuddered at the feeling and heat rose on your face as the _click click clicks_ of the camera sounded through the otherwise silent room. You stayed still, watching his face light up as he pressed the buttons

“Picture perfect,” he praised you, eyes finding yours and your heart clenched, “Love, you – you are absolutely perfect, you know that?”

Before you could bring yourself to answer, his fingers appeared on your pussy, pushing the come that had escaped you back in and you keened. Your oversensitive walls fluttered around him and as his fingers left you, the mess followed right after.

“Will I have to keep my finger here?” he asked, a dark sparkle in his eyes as he pushed his finger back in to the knuckle.

“Or – or your cock,” you suggested timidly, your hands clasping together behind the back of his neck.

“My cock it is,” he grinned, pulling his finger out of you. You watched as he stroked himself, still half-hard and seemingly only growing before he pushed inside of you.

Both of you groaned.

“You feel full,” he hissed, carefully turning both of you so you were lying on his chest.

“I _am_ full,” you replied, eyes already drooping closed again.

“This was very nice, Paz,” you mumbled, bedding your head on his chest. He was so warm and comfortable, his arms like a weighted blanket around you. You felt his fingers draw patterns on your skin, his lips pressing against your temple.

“I agree, love,” he murmured, “I agree …”

*

The rest of the day was spent lounging around the apartment.

After your nap, you soaked in the clawfoot bathtub, using way too much soap that created an enormous amount of bubbles much to Paz’ amusement as he watched you from the open bathroom door.

And, as if he could get any more perfect, he even ventured out to the nearest grocery store, stocking up on what he called road trip snacks but what were actually the full-sized candy bars that anyone else would be too cheap to buy. As your head rested against the edge of the tub you turned to look at him, watching as he sorted bags full of groceries.

“Those are not just snacks,” you mumbled from the bath, closing your eyes in relaxation. It was almost as if you were taking a vacation from your vacation.

“Well, I took the liberty to get us some lunch as well, and – and dinner,” he admitted bashfully and you smiled.

Lunch was the most relaxed affair and soon you were curled up with the large man on the couch, your head resting in his lap. Some generic Netflix movie was playing on the TV but your mind was occupied with something else.

“Can I see them?”

“Hm?”

“Can I see the pictures you took this morning?” you repeated looking up at him and watching how his eyes grew wide behind his glasses.

“Are – are you sure? I mean, yeah, wait, let me –“ he stretched out behind the couch, grabbing for his phone on the side table and you sat up, your heart pounding at the idea of seeing the pictures.

“You can see all of them of course,” Paz started, already scrolling through his phone,” But I – I have two favourites and I’d like to show them to you first, is that alright?”

You nodded, swallowing back any nervousness and scooting closer to him. Settling yourself against his side, one of his arms around your shoulders, you watched as he searched through the gallery. Flashes of skin and close up shots ran before your eyes but then he stopped.

The picture was – well, it was you. Your eyes hooded, your mouth gaping open, looking absolutely blissed out. Paz must have taken it when he had pounded into you on the bed, you could see the edges of your fingers grabbing your legs.

“I love seeing you like this,” he murmured against your temple, “When you get so cockdumb you can barely say anything. You – stars, you are so lovely.”

Your ears burned at seeing yourself like this and hearing him praise you. With a hum, you buried your face into his chest but still chancing a glance on his phone, not wanting to miss anything.

“And this is the other one,” he announced, scrolling to the very end.

It was you, again, but in no explicit situation. It looked like he had taken a picture of you just like you were now. You were resting your head on his chest, eyes closed and mouth in a smile.

“You fell asleep so quickly,” he explained, his hand rubbing over your back, “I – I always count myself so lucky, getting to have you and you always get so sleepy and cuddly when we’ve been rough, I –“ he pressed a kiss to your forehead, “I couldn’t resist capturing you like this.”

“I love how you always take care of me afterwards,” you mumbled, “I hope you know that. I always feel safe with you.”

Your fingers started to trace patterns of his sweatshirt, drawing over the lines of the letters. “I – I wouldn’t mind doing that again,” you admitted.

Paz grinned relaxing into the cushions of the couch, “Now … is there anything you want to try out, love?”

Your ears grew hot. That would be a topic for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
